Tie
by Tinkxx
Summary: [HoduBin] [Hyunbin x Donghan] Sudah kebiasaan Donghan sejak hampir dua tahun yang lalu untuk membenarkan dasi Hyunbin tiap pagi. "Kalau ada dirimu disini, untuk apa aku belajar memakai dasi?" [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [JBJ]


Title: Tie

(Tinkxx)

– Hyunbin x Donghan –

an: mereka gemesinnnnn

– **Tie –**

–

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghan tiap pagi untuk menyiapkan baju serta sarapan untuk Hyunbin–yang hampir dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Donghan yang dulunya selalu mengeluh kalau disuruh ibunya bangun pagi dan menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri sekarang sudah berubah semenjak tinggal bersama Hyunbin.

Seperti sekarang ini, sekalipun dengan wajah mengantuk ia masih harus bangun pagi untuk mebyiapkan segalanya dan ia tidak mengeluh tentang hal itu. Dengan telaten ia memasak makanan sederhana dan menyiapkannya di meja makan. Kemudian kembali ke dalam kamar untuk membangunkan Hyunbin dengan menepuk pipi Hyunbin berulang kali.

Untung saja Hyunbin bukan orang yang susah untuk dibangunkan. Sekali saja Donghan memanggil, pemuda itu pasti akan terbangun dan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Selama Hyunbin mandi ia menyiapkan baju yang akan dikenakan Hyunbin tiap pagi, yang artinya baju Hyunbin pun bergantung pada moodnya tiap pagi.

Ketika Hyunbin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam sana yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Hyunbin tertawa ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih mengantuk. Ia membiarkan Hyunbin memakai bajunya dan memakan makanannya sendiri. Ia memang tidak terbiasa sarapan bersama sejak kecil dan Hyunbin tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi, Donghan berjalan keluar dan mendapati Hyunbin sedang kebingungan di depan meja rias. Tangannya memutar dasi ke arah yang tidak jelas dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Donghan tersenyum maklum dan ketika sudah sampai disamping kekasihnya, ia menarik tangannya yang masih memegang dasi.

"Begini saja kau tidak bisa, hyung?" Keluh Donghan sembari memakaikan dasi pada Hyunbin dengan cepat dan Hyunbin cuma mengernyitkan dahinya kesal.

"Ini susah, Donghan," balasnya sambil mengendus surai Donghan yang masih basah dan aroma lembut sampo menusuk indera penciumannya, yang membuatnya harus memejamkan mata. Ia bisa mabuk melupakan segalanya hanya dengan aroma surai Donghan kalau saja pemuda itu tidak menyadarkannya dengan menyentuh dagunya.

Hyunbin membuka pejaman matanya dan sudah menemukan wajah Donghan tepat dihadapannya. Donghan mendengus pelan dan kembali membenarkan dasi Hyunbin. "Ini gampang, kau tinggal memasukkannya kesini, memutarnya, lalu selesai. Kau saja yang tidak mau mencoba."

Hyunbin terkekeh, tangannya menarik Donghan untuk mendekat. "Kalau ada dirimu disini untuk apa aku belajar memakai dasi?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku pergi?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Dan ia tahu Donghan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian dengan keterampilan hidup sendiri yang pas-pasan. Setidaknya kalaupun Donghan tidak mencintainya lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hubungan mereka, pemuda itu pasti akan tetap mendatangi Hyunbin untuk mengurus segalanya.

Tapi, hal terakhir tadi adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan Hyunbin untuk terjadi. Ia sudah bergantung pada Donghan, segalanya ada pada Donghan dan ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa pemuda itu. Yang paling penting adalah ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa cinta dari Donghan.

Hyunbin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Donghan yang saat ini cuma menatapnya dengan mata lucunya. "Kalau aku tertidur di rumah temanku sampai pagi?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di rumah temanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas dan akan menjemputmu semalam apapun itu agar paginya kau bisa memakaikanku dasi."

Donghan tertawa mendengarnya. Pipinya yang terangkat membuat Hyunbin ikut tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang egois dan ia menyukainya. Ia suka ketika Hyunbin memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk dirinya.

Perlahan Hyunbin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Donghan, menariknya agar semakin mendekat padanya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Donghan meminta Donghan untuk membuka bibirnya. Donghan tertawa disela pagutannya ketika lidah Hyunbin menggoda bagian atas mulutnya.

Semenit berlalu, Hyunbin melepaskan pagutannya, menatap wajah sayu Donghan yang seakan meminta lagi. Ia terkekeh pelan dan menyentuh saliva Donghan yang ada di ujung bibir pemuda itu. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Donghan yang meremat kemejanya. "Kau membuat kemejaku kusut."

Donghan menggerutu, ia merutuk Hyunbin yang dengan seenaknya menciumnya dan membuatnya terlena sampai tidak sadar sudah meremat kemejanya. "Itu salahmu, hyung."

"Salahmu yang menikmatinya," bisik Hyunbin kembali menarik kekasihnya itu agar mendekat. Donghan tersenyum miring, tangannya menepuk bagian kemeja bekas rematannya, merapikannya lagi agar tidak terlihat kusut. Kemudian ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Hyunbin. Tangannya menyentuh bagian belakang surai Hyunbin yang sudah rapi dan berkata, "Aku akan meremas rambutmu kalau begitu."

Napas Hyunbin memburu, matanya tidak sengaja turun ke dada Donghan yang sedikit terbuka dan kakinya merasakan kaki Donghan bergerak memeluknya. "Donghan, aku harus bekerja," lirihnya merasakan pening di kepalanya.

Donghan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa tidak bolos saja?"

"Ayah akan marah kalau aku bolos lagi," jelas Hyunbin sambil mengelus surai Donghan pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi nakas dan ia bisa merasakan tubuh Donghan yang bertumpu pada pahanya.

"Ayah tidak akan marah kalau alasan bolosmu adalah aku," ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Hyunbin yang sudah memerah.

"Kenapa ayah tidak marah?"

"Karena ayah menyukaiku."

"Lebih dari aku menyukaimu?" Serius, semua perkataan Donghan memang ngawur tapi tetap saja benar. Ayahnya itu terlalu menyukai seorang Donghan karena berhasil membuat putranya-dirinya-tidak minum-minum lagi dan bermain dengan sembarang wanita ataupun lelaki. Ya, sesuka itu sampai membuat Hyunbin cemburu karena kedekatan mereka berdua.

Donghan terkekeh, menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyunbin. Tangannya menarik kerah belakang Hyunbin yang membuatnya sedikit terbuka. Perlahan bibirnya maju dan mengecup bagian leher Hyunbin yang tepat dihadapannya.

Hyunbin menghembuskan napasnya susah payah. Tangannya menyentuh pinggang Donghan, perlahan-lahan ia menarik pemuda itu agar menjauh dari tubuhnya dan Donghan tertarik kebelakang dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut.

Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ingin rasanya ia memukul Hyunbin yang saat ini cuma tertawa. Ia pasti terlihat menggelikan sekarang. Duh!

Tangan Hyunbin terangkat untuk mencubit pipi gembil kekasihnya. "Nanti malam kan bisa, Sayang."

Kembali Donghan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di leher Hyunbin. "Tapi aku mau dirimu sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali?"

"Entahlah?"

Donghan menelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat lucu di mata Hyunbin. Lalu pemuda itu menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum, tangannya menepuk kemeja Hyunbin lagi dan berpikir kalau ia memang harus bisa menahan hormonnya agar tidak terbiasa meminta Hyunbin kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Perlahan ia melepas pelukannya, menatap seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya. Tangannya menangkup pipi Hyunbin, kakinya sedikit jinjit agar bisa mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

"Berangkatlah, hyung. Nanti ayah marah kalau kau telat."

"Sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi?" Hyunbin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil tasnya setelah Donghan melepas tangkupan tangannya di pipinya. Ia meraih tangan Donghan untuk digenggam dan berjalan ke depan bersama.

Sedangkan Donghan sendiri cuma tersenyum manis sambil sesekali melompat riang seperti anak kecil. Setelah sampai di pintu, Hyunbin mengecup keningnya dan ia menahan tangan Hyunbin sebentar. Ia berkata, "Aku ingat kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak mencintaiku karena tubuhku, tapi karena hatiku, kan, hyung?"

Hyunbin yang awalnya mengernyit bingung jadi ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghan. "Aku mencintaimu karena kau Kim _soon-to-be_ Kwon Donghan."

Dan ya, hanya dengan satu kalimat itu saja Donghan merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia sedunia.

 **END**

SAYA GEMES SAMA HYUNBIN X DONGHAN

Nggak tau ada yang suka juga apa nggak, kalo ada yuk temenan:')

Kalo saya kepikiran ide, saya lanjutin lagi, kalo nggak yaudah gini aja ehe.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
